Step-Dad Sitting Winnie
Mr. Baldwin quits his job after he gets humilated by Randy who wanted the ____ to revived Bea. Winnie decided to take care of him, but things get a little ugly. Episode Summary On their day at school Olivia, Maya and Bob are having a gender swapping day at Freshwater High. End Credits Songs My Step Dad Running Gags Bud's Pets &... House Sitting Background Information It is revealed that Mr. Baldwin doesn't like _____. Continuity Quotes Mr. Baldwin: It's about TIME you got here!! Winnie Grouper: Here you go, your majesty. (She hands the lemonade to him) Mr. Baldwin: I can't drink that! Winnie Grouper: Why not? Mr. Baldwin: Aren't you blind? Just look at it! Winnie Grouper: What about it? Mr. Baldwin: That's acahol, not orange juice. THAT'S ANOTHER DETENTION FOR YOU! I can't drink anything that's bad for me. Winnie Grouper: Fine, I'll just take it out. the acahol and Mr. Baldwin gets mad Mr. Baldwin: No! No! It's already been making you dizzy!! It won't work. Winnie Grouper: Hmmm, that's two things in this house that won't work. Mr. Baldwin: Then go fix them. Winnie Grouper: Two things that won't work. Mr. Baldwin: I've changed my mind. I want soup instead. Winnie Grouper: OK. Don't move. out the bedroom door and comes back in wearing a blue dress with a bowl of steaming soup Here you go. It's alphabet soup. I made it special. soup with the phrase "________" in alphabet letters but then Mr. Baldwin slaps it out of Winnie's hands Mr. Baldwin: Condensed soup from a can? Disgusting! Now you've ruined my appetite. go fetch me something to read. Winnie Grouper: Oh, OK. How about this? out a dirty magazine Mr. Baldwin: gasps Get that away from me. YOU KNOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TO LOOK AT THINGS THAT ARE DIRTY! Winnie Grouper: chuckles Ya know, when you swatted that dirty magazine out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did...at his JOB! Mr. Baldwin: 4 o'clock. Time for my stories. Hurry up, they won't hold the show while you laze around. rolls in a TV and turns it on Puppet #1: #2 is whistling Hey, where are you going? Puppet #2: To my job. Puppet #1: You have a job? Puppet #2: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy inconsiderate jerk who lays in bed all day. Puppet #1: Say, where can I get one of these...jobs? Puppet #2: Oh they're everywhere. Especially if you're green and have six baby. Puppet #1: Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one so I can stop mooching off my friends and they can get back to their lives. Mr. Baldwin: This isn't my show. Winnie, the remote control is broken! Get over here and fix it! Grouper throws the TV away Winnie Grouper: I've got a better idea. Why don't I call someone whose JOB it is to fix it? on top of Mr. Baldwin in bed You know why? Because when I want my MOMMr. Baldwin's nose happy I get someone with a ____Mr. Baldwin's nose to do my MOM!!!! Mr. Baldwin: What did you say? Winnie Grouper: his house explodes in manic rage AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! out of the house and towards Freshwater High Cast References Previous: Haunted Barn Next: The Legend of the Rainbow Diamond